General MIDI
General MIDI (born June 22, 1988) is a Sherpa known for his work with the extreme metal band Yeti. Career 'Early Life (1988-2013)' General MIDI was born high in the Himalayas. He was raised as a goat herder. The first band he ever heard was Cannibal Corpse when a local friend of his showed him the album Butchered at Birth sometime in the late 90's. The General fell in love with the music at once. He claims he had never heard anything like it. He quickly began to collect what few albums he could in Nepal. Some of his favorites were Arise, Cause of Death, and Redemption. He dreamed of starting his own band, but he did not know how to play any instruments. In 2006, he had to put his plans for a band on hold. He left his home country of Nepal to come to America. Arriving in San Francisco, he worked hard to raise money to start a band. He had a little trouble since his job at the Saigon Sandwich Shop did not pay much. On top of this, he began drinking and attending concerts, rapidly using up any money he made. The first concert he attended was at a local bar, but he was too hammered to remeber much of it. His troubles would continue for another few years. 'Tracheal Scum and Yeti (2013)' In 2013, General MIDI began working at Taco Bell. He still dreamt of forming a band, and his big break came when he met Juan P. Rodriguez, the guitarist for a local band called Tracheal Scum. At first, the band was unsure if the General could be in their band since he didn't know how to play an instrument, but they reluctantly decided he could perform backing vocals. One day, MIDI was walking to Juan's house, where the band rehearsed regularly. When he arrived, he was surprised to find the local police department scouring the home. The other three members of the band had been murdered by a local gang. General MIDI was devastated by this event. He took it upon himself to quit drinking in remembrance of his former band mates. He continued to work at Taco Bell when, one day, he met UFO. The two quickly became friends, and MIDI was excited when he found out that UFO was the vocalist for a local band called Yeti. The band consisted of UFO on vocals, Frosty the Snowman on guitar, and Sexy Beastman on keyboard. They needed a drummer, so they asked the General to join, but he did not know how to play. He tried practicing on the set Frosty had at home, but he never was good at keeping time with the music. The band decided to remedy the problem by purchasing a drum machine. MIDI, Frosty, and UFO all split the cost. Beastman was unable to pitch in, because he was unable to go to the store with the others. The Yeti lineup was now complete with General MIDI as the drum programmer. He helped record the remaining tracks on the band's first album, Dark Recesses of the 4th Degree. 'TsT S4K (2013-2014)' In late 2013, after Yeti had signed to Rhino Records, MIDI became good friends with Vomit Bag, Yeti's producer. The General decided to start a side project with Vomit called TsT S4K. At the time, both men were fed up with the modern music industry, so they focused their sound on attacking the industry. Not long after forming, the duo split up so that they could focus more on Yeti. 'Morbid Clown, Toxic Ingestion, and Departure from Yeti (2014-present)' In 2014, General MIDI joined the grindcore band Morbid Clown. He also joined Toxic Ingestion to temporaily replace their drummer. In April, General MIDI announced his departure from Yeti. The reasons for this departure are unknown. Stage Name General MIDI's true identity is not known. His stage name, General MIDI, comes from the General MIDI drum machine he uses. Bands Tracheal Scum *''Incarcerated Citizens'' Yeti : Main article: Yeti Discography TsT S4K : Main article: TsT S4K Discography Morbid Clown Toxic Ingestion *''Gore Storm''